


Down the Garden Path

by alba17



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik grows impatient with Charles' garden tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Garden Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts).



> Written for significantowl as part of the Halloween Trick or Treat meme.

  
[](http://s522.beta.photobucket.com/user/alba8613/library/)  
Inspired by this photo prompt at mini_wrimo.

Charles held up a sprig of something green and gray. "Sniff," he said, blue eyes crinkling in a smile.

The scent immediately took Erik back to a dim memory of his Nana's embrace, an overly warm kitchen, and chicken soup bubbling on the stove. "Lavender," Erik said with surprise. It was her scent, eddies of which would radiate with her every move. He hadn't thought of it for the longest time, a memory buried in the darkness that came after.

"Yes. And here we have sage and my favorite, rosemary." Charles led Erik by the hand down the garden path. "All excellent for cookery." He bent to pick off a few rosemary leaves, rubbed them between his fingers, then held them up for Erik to smell.

The sharp, resinous scent was intoxicating; a bit like Charles himself, heady and bright, fine-edged like needles. "It's lovely," Erik said, wrapping a hand around the fingers that held the herb and holding Charles' gaze.

"Yes," Charles said slowly, looking into Erik's eyes.

Erik pulled Charles' hand to his and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "Thank you for showing me the garden."

"But we're not done yet. There's the rose garden over there, not to mention the…"

"We can look at that later," Erik said, taking Charles by the elbow and leading him back toward the house. "You've been showing me around all weekend and we haven't had one minute to ourselves until now. So enough of the garden. I'm taking you to bed."

Charles' face turned a charming shade of pink. "Oh. Well." He slid an arm around Erik's waist. "In that case. You're quite correct, we shouldn't let this opportunity pass. I wouldn't want to disappoint a guest."

Erik kissed him softly on the lips. "Certainly not."

And they made their way arm in arm back to the house, where Charles gave Erik a most proper welcome.


End file.
